


50 Shades of I Love You

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, just a funny drabble idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: 50 random words. 50 random stories





	50 Shades of I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is sappy, fluffy, angsty wyndolls!!  
> Some words/stories may or may not be canon with the others  
> Timeline jumps around a lot

_**Gag** _

" _Oh_....God, I think I'm going to puke."

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad." 

"Ooh but it can. Try it."

"...What the f? Who would make a baby eat this crap?!"

**Burnt**

Dolls jumped at the loud beeping of the smoke detector. He bolted down the steps, preparing for the worse. However he could't help but laugh as he watched the brunette frantically fanning a towel and cursing at the alarm. Just because she says she can cook, doesn't mean she should, you know?

**Nightmare**

Their daughter walked into their room rubbing her eyes and sniffling softly. "Bad dream baby girl?" Wynonna asked and the little girl nodded. "Well come on, get in." Dolls said pulling the covers back and making room in the middle of the bed for the little girl to lay. Their youngest, Xander, had already got into their bed a few minutes earlier. Making room for another little Earp wouldn't be too much trouble. 

_**Onesie** _

"I'm not putting that thing on."

"Yes you are. "

"No. I'm. Not."

With a raised brow she responded, "Yes you are..." She emphasized by poking his chest, "...and you're going to love it."

**_Dance_ **

Not many people knew Dolls was a fantastic dancer. They were all pleasantly surprised at the wedding. 

_**Button** _

Wynonna did up the last button on her husbands dress shirt. It had been some time since they'd gotten a chance to dress up and go out. "Have I mentioned how so fucking good you look in a suit?" Wynonna asked, smoothing out the shirt.

"Yes many times, love."

She leaned up to peck his lips. "Mmm. Maybe we can skip dinner and go straight to desert?" She prompted hoping to God he would agree. 

"Wyn, we can't, they're waiting on us."

Wynonna only huffed, turned on her heels and walked away.

**_Fire_ **

**_"_** Again! Daddy, again!" The little girl giggled.

Dolls didn't really use his powers to entertain people but the look of pure enjoyment on his baby girls face when he released a stream of fire from his mouth was worth it.

"Just try not to burn down my home, okay?" Wynonna playfully warned. 

**Faint**

Dolls couldn't believe he had actually fainted while watching his wife give birth, but then again he could. That shit was traumatizing. 

**Taste**

Wynonna sucked lightly on her fingers, moaning softly at the taste.

**_Comfort_ **

Sometimes he'd toss and turn in bed, mumbling in his sleep about running, needing to get away; needing to hide. Sometimes he'd whimper. Sometimes he'd even cry. She respected that he couldn't talk about his childhood in BBD, so for now even with him covered in sweat and shaking she'd hold him close, reassuring him that he was safe now. 

**_Alone_ **

It wasn't a word either of them had thought about for a long time. Physically. Emotionally. They hadn't been alone for a long time and to be honest it made them smile and warmed their heart. They finally knew what it meant to have true love, to have a family, to feel happiness. 

_**Present** _

Dolls shook the medium sized box. He wasn't sure what was inside, but that didn't make him any less excited about opening his first Christmas present. Wynonna smiled widely down at him, "I wrapped it myself." She pointed out proudly. He looked down at the gift, no doubt about that. The present screamed Wynonna, some of the wrapping paper was tore, there was more than enough tape in some places and not nearly enough in others. There was even a sticky spot on it that he was sure was some sort of filling to a Donut but it was perfect.

**Punishment**

"You are so getting a spanking when we get home."

"Promise?"

_**Soft** _

It wasn’t just an adjective.

He used to hate the word. It was a word he heard a lot when he was first taken. They’d torment him with it. They’d call him soft. They would call him weak. They would say he needed to toughen up if he wanted to make it through. So he did. He became hard. And made sure to hurt anyone that even uttered that four lettered word. But now? Now, his life was nothing but soft. Soft touches, soft kisses, soft looks, soft emotions.

It was a feeling too. A feeling he wholeheartedly embraced. Everyday.

**_Knife_ **

"Let me see what you have!" Wynonna screams at a young Alice as she runs across the backyard of Nicole's home.

"A knife!" The small child screams in response showing off the pocket knife to her mother before picking up speed.

Wynonna slams her beer down on the table, getting up to run after her wild child. "No!" 

Dolls sighs, " _Oh my God_ , why does she have a _knife_?" He asked no one in particular but also frantically got up to follow behind his girlfriend and daughter.

_**Superhero** _

The two children snuggled closer to him. The small blanket they were sharing as they sat on the couch wasn't nearly big enough to cover them all adequately but they were all way too comfortable to move or even care.

"Okay little ones, what will it be?" Dolls asked, flipping through the channels of the television.

"Power Rangers!" The children yelled in unison.

"Power Rangers it is."

**Blackmail**

"You tell anyone about what happened tonight and I will make it a point to tell our friends that you still sleep with your stuffed bear."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh really? Just try me."

**Heels**

The feeling of Wynonna's heels digging into his backside was painfully wonderful. They didn't dress up often however when they did, Dolls, how Wynonna always left her heels on and wrapped her legs around his waist when he fucked her.

_**Again** _

"Again?" He asked breathy. looking up at the brunette.

"Again." She growled, crashing their lips together. 

_**Snore** _

Wynonna snored. It only happened when she was deeply sleeping. Peacefully sleeping but it happened. And it wasn't a cutesy little sweet snore, _no_ , she snored like a freight train, she snored loud enough to wake the dead. 

 _Earplugs_. They were on his list now. 

**_Costumes_ **

"So we've decided. Princess, right?"

"What? No. _We_ didn't decide that. She wants to be a Cowgirl."

"Wynonna, she's four, she doesn't know what she wants to be. And so I think it should be a princess."

"Well...I pushed her outta my vagina, so I think she should be a cowgirl."

"...Fine."

**_Vomit_ **

Okay so she's thrown up a few more times than she'd ever like to admit in her lifetime. But nothing compared to the morning sickness she experienced with their second child. She almost kind of welcomed another pregnancy time jump. _Dammit_ she shouldn't have killed The Sandman.

_**Shiny** _

Dolls had to do a double take just to make sure his eyes had seen what they thought they saw.

He sighed, staring at his teenage daughter for a few seconds. "What is _that_?" He finally asked.

It took a few moments for the girl to realize what her father was pointing at. "Oh! It's a belly ring."

"Who told you, you could get that?"

"...Mom. She even drove me to get it." She shrugged.

Dolls blinked, the Earp's were going to be the death of him. He was sure of it.

_**Fight** _

Wynonna cautiously walked closer to the Principles office of her high school. She usually tried to avoid this place like the plague but after receiving a concerning text message from Waverly she had to check things out for herself. Stepping closer, she spotted the two people she was looking for. Nicole and Dolls. 

They were covered in scraps and bruises, shirts were torn, Nicole was sporting a bloody busted lip and Dolls had an ice pack up to his face.

"What the hell happened? "Wynonna questioned, more concerned than anything. Dolls sighed and rolled his eyes.

Nicole spoke up despite her bruised mouth, "Jerks. Talking shit about you and Waverly. We took care of it." 

"Yeah, you should see the other guys", Dolls smirked, high-fiving Nicole triumphantly. 

**_Love_ **

He died. Briefly. But it was long enough to make her realize she couldn't lose him again. Not any time soon. Not without him knowing how she truly felt about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to get this posted so here is the first set. 25 more in the next chapter.  
> Yes i had to do that f-in vine. I couldn't just let it go to waste


End file.
